


Hose Down

by Jillian



Series: Lord Tommy [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Tommy needs to be taught a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kantharion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantharion/gifts).



For the umpteenth time, Adam is asking himself why the fucking fuck he needs to be independent again. Why did he need to leave the safety of his parent’s house and move to LA? Why did he believe he could be a singer and live off that for the rest of his life?  
He didn’t need to be the next Justin Timberlake, just as long as he would be able to pay his bills and do what he was born to do.

But no, here he is, on his way to work and the only singing he’ll probably do is sing along with his old iPod while he trims some of the bushes and repots a few plants on the terrace. But at least it’s dry this morning. It has been raining all week and walking to work in the rain because your beat-up car died a few weeks earlier and you don’t have the cash to get it fixed, isn’t really a great way to start your day.

Ah well, the sun is out this morning, it looks like a beautiful day ahead and if Adam didn’t have his weekly appointment at the Ratliff’s, Adam would say that this was a perfect day.

It wasn’t that Lord and Lady Ratliff are really that bad, but their son made it his mission in life to make Adam’s a living hell. As if the spoiled brat scheduled his day around Adam just to fuck with him. If Adam did not need the money so badly, he would have told the prick where he could stuff it, but Adam likes to eat at least once a day and without this job, that is just not a solid guarantee.

That is why he needs his iPod, his life saver. Without it, he will not survive his Wednesdays. He even does not use it on his way over to the house, even though it’s a 45 minute walk to the mansion, just to save batteries.

As he walks up to the staff entrance, he puts the plugs in his ears already, mentally shakes himself and rings the staff bell. He is so not ready for another Wednesday, so not ready for Lord McSnoody and his sniding words. Please, please, please, let him be out for just one day.

*

There he is, the weirdo loser, already with his earplugs in, pretending he doesn’t hear anything but the music coming out of the plugs, Tommy thinks. But Tommy knows better, he knows the music is nowhere near loud enough to drown out the noises around him.

Wednesdays turned out to be his favourite day of the week since this guy started working for his parents. Tommy makes sure his schedule is clear, does not meet up with any of his friends and definitely skips Uni classes; he does not want to miss a single second of his fun.

What it is about bugging this guy, Tommy doesn’t quite know. The previous gardener was a lot easier to bug. At least he flipped every time Tommy gave him new orders. That’s why they have a new gardener now, because Tommy managed to give Bob a burn-out. Something, to this day, Tommy is very proud of.

But now Tommy is stuck with the new guy, Adam, and he doesn’t like Adam at all. He doesn’t like Adam, because Adam never falls for it. He keeps pretending to be listening to his music, even though Tommy can see him flinch every single time Tommy comments or drops something or switches on the sprinklers when Adam is mowing the lawn.

Today is going to be a great day for playing with Adam. His parents are in Fuji on holiday, so he can go all out: sprinklers, switch off power in the greenhouse and just plain _be_ there everywhere the sucker goes.

*

Shit, Lord and Lady Ratliff are on holiday? Are they kidding him? Now the spoiled bastard will be even more unbearable. Adam rushes to the shed attached to the greenhouse to make sure he still has power there and to hopefully get to his uniform before it’s soaking wet. It wouldn’t be the first time he has had to put on a drenched pair of shorts.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Adam sees Tommy coming out of the house. Ha, he overslept, at least he will have a dry uniform for now, he cannot be sure it will be for the rest of the day though. He changes quickly, checking three times if everything is still in order, the way it all should be. When he sees all is still fine, everything is still working the way it should and nothing is missing, he makes his way out again and nervously starts his day.

It’s hot today and it doesn’t take long for Adam to drench his uniform shirt with his own sweat. If the little shit wasn’t watching him with hawk eyes, he would take his shirt off. With a bit of sun lotion he keeps in his bag, he would survive this day without burning up, but that would be adding fuel to a fire. He needs this job too much to risk losing it with something as simple as taking off his shirt.

No, he would just suck it up and melt away. Find some shades soon and drink his bottle of water as if his life depends on it. For the first time ever, Adam actually hopes that Lord Fucker will switch on those sprinklers, while he is out there. His iPod is safe in the waterproof case, so he can keep those on while he cools off.

*

Tommy sits in chaise longue on the main terrace and watches the gardener like a hawk. So far that’s making him nervous enough. He is still in doubt about whether or not to use the sprinklers on him, the wet spots of sweat on his shirt can be seen from where Tommy sits in the shades. It’s is definitely worth commenting on in a bit, but if he would turn the sprinklers on, he would give the guy what he secretly wants and no way is he going to make the big ass happy.

At least he remembered in time last night to empty the gas tank to the good lawn mower. That should be fun. Now Adam _has_ to use the old one, with the small storage bag. He’ll need to drive back and forth every few minutes, if he doesn’t want to rake up all the mowed grass afterwards.

‘Eh, Mister Gardener?’ Tommy shouts with a sugar sweet voice that drips sarcasm ‘My parents asked me to tell you that the bushes by the pool need extra attention today. We have a party in a week and they would appreciate it if you could trim them into shapes that go with the theme. So you need to trim them in big balls, you can do that right?’

When Adam does not answer, he shouts again ‘Mr. Gardener?’ I would appreciate it as well if you could turn down your music? I don’t like it too much if our staff does not respond to orders, that’s what my parents are paying you for, after all.’

Still no reaction from the man in front of him.

‘Look, I do not know what this job is worth to you, from the looks of that beat-up car you used to drive, you must need this job a lot. But if you do not comply with our requests, we will have no trouble finding a replacement for you. So unless you either turn down the music or turn the little machine off completely, you will find yourself back in that unemployment line before you can say ‘mowed lawn’.’

Finally, there’s the nod he is waiting for. Tommy is not surprised Adam does not turn around, though it is obvious the guy is tempted to, just to make a fool of Tommy. Tommy knows he is pushing it, but come on; this is too much fun not to.

Tommy continues to annoy Adam for the next hour. His snide remarks get Adam so nervous, he has dropped his stuff more than once and that vain between his brows is ready to pop now. Tommy has also noticed that the heat is really getting to him and Adam must be silently begging him by now to turn on those damn sprinklers, like he would have on a normal day.

At noon Tommy chuckles as Adam makes his way to the shed behind the greenhouse. He has to admit, he admires how long he has last. The heat was even almost unbearable in the shades, so Tommy can imagine what it must have been like in the hot sun.

When he returns from his lunch, Tommy returns to his spot in the shade to watch and annoy Adam just that little bit more. The sweaty spots on his t-shirt are gone, but the shirt is wet all over anyway. The fucker must have soaked it in cold water…

‘Eh, Mister Gardener? I do not know what you have done to your uniform, but this is unheard of. You will wear the uniform as it should be worn and not to your convenience. I will let it go for this once, but I will not be this lenient the next time.

Again he watches Adam nod in defeat. Oh, this is a good day. Tommy chuckles at the thought that he pretends he gives the guy a feeling of compassion because of the heat. Yeah, sure. This way he just has more options to bug his brains out.

And he does. He bugs him even more after this. And he watches Adam struggle to keep himself straight, to not fall out and even to find strength with every god Adam probably believes in to not hit Tommy into a new life, which he probably deserves, the way he is behaving.

*

Breathe in, breathe out, keep calm, you can do it, you need the money, don’t listen to him. All these mantras go through Adam’s head as he tries to focus on repotting the plants on the terrace where his royal pain from hell has taken hostage of a chair.

The snarls thrown Adam’s way are growing from bad to worse. If this guy doesn’t watch himself, job be damned, he will hit him into next Tuesday soon. Look at him sitting there in that overpriced, overstuffed chaise longue. He looks all smug, as if he owns the world and all just because he was born with a title and the money that came with it .

Adam would love to show the prick what the real world is like. How it’s not all fine and dandy, delivered to him on a silver platter. He would not survive one single day out in the real world.

That thought entertains Adam, not even suppressing soft giggles. He doesn’t care if the little shit sees it, just like the little shit doesn’t care how he treats Adam. Let him see he is having a bit of fun for once. That thought brings an even bigger smile to the gardener’s face.

‘What are you laughing about? I’d prefer it if you keep your memories of how your boyfriend fucks you outside of these premises… Oh you didn’t think I knew about you? Oh, _honey_ , you have it written all over your face.’

What the hell is the guy talking about now? Does he even have any idea how it all works? Adam balls his fists and tries counting to ten again, and again. Again the thought of Tommy trying to make it in the real world and failing miserably calms him and makes him chuckle. Oh boy, if he had the guts, he would grab him by his way too blond to be natural hair and drag him along to make him survive just one week with him.

But Adam doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t do anything, he just keeps his amusing thoughts in his head and keeps working.

‘So, does your man _do_ you good? I bet you like it rough up the wind tunnel. Does he make you call him master as well? Oh, I bet he does and I bet you love it.’ Adam almost blurts out that alcohol and heat don’t mix too well for a body that tiny. Doesn’t he deserve a medal for his restraint by now?

When Tommy starts a whole one-sided conversation about all the positions he is sure Adam is into, Adam turns up the volume of his iPod and drowns out the noise of the nonsense Tommy is spewing. Only three more hours before he can leave, that’s 180 minutes, he can handle 180 minutes, can’t he?

Right, all that is left now, is mow the lawn. Tommy will probably turn on the sprinklers, which will kill the grass but at least Adam will cool off in the heat of the sun AND he won’t have to hear Tommy yap away. Good grief, the guy sounds like a girl, he talks so much.

But when he tries to turn on the engine of the mower, nothing happens. Well, it tries for a second, but then sputters and dies on him. How the hell could that be? He put gasoline in there only two weeks ago, it should run for at least three or four more weeks. When he uncaps the gas tank, he doesn’t smell anything weird, so there is no sugar in there. No, of course there isn’t. If there was, Tommy would have to explain himself to his parents and Adam knows by now that Tommy only bugs him in ways his parents have no clue about.

But what he does notice is that not only does the gas tank not smell of sugar, it is very empty! As in drained empty. ‘You _FUCKING DICK_!’ Adam shouts, for the first time since he started working for the Ratliffs he gives in and utters his hate towards the son of the house.

Tommy’s face appears from the doorway, looking all innocent but has an impossible to hide smirk on his face.

‘Ah, there you are. I was wondering whether you were even still here and you hadn’t sneaked off or something. You have been gone for quite some time, you know. Grass doesn’t cut itself, so break time is over, get your glory hole out there and do your job or I’ll call my parents right now and have you fired before I hang up. It’s your choice…’

That is it; Adam grabs Tommy by his throat and pushes him against the door of the shed. He doesn’t care if people can see it, he cannot give a crap less if he loses his job over it. If worse comes to worst, he will just admit defeat to his parents and move back home until he can afford to live on his own again.

‘Don’t you dare threaten me. You don’t want to do that, trust me.’ Adam hopes Tommy will not ask what he will do if he still threatens him. It’s all big bluff now, he has no clue what he is doing. He is not a violent person by nature, this already goes against everything he stands for. But enough is enough, this needs to be done.

When Adam looks down Tommy’s body, he sees how tight his shorts have grown. Is he actually aroused by this?

‘Oh my, is that a hard little pecker I see? Does this turn you on, sir? You like being manhandled by your gardener?’

That’s when Adam takes the biggest risk. He grabs Tommy’s dick through his shorts and tightens his hold. He can feel his dick pulse and grow even bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Wednesday morning and another long and dreadful walk to the Ratliff residence. A change of events two weeks ago already, did not change anything for the better, in fact, it only made things worse.

Or... worse in a different way anyway.

After Adam made the foolish mistake… though he still does not think of it as a mistake, just a lesson… to grab Tommy’s dick, Tommy froze. He didn’t do or say anything, he just looked scared. So scared, Adam had let go and walked off without saying anything.

When he was far enough away, he finally heard Tommy protest, said things like ‘I knew you were bluffing’ and ‘wuss’, but Adam knew it was all just bluff, that he would back down again as soon as Adam would return.

After that, surprisingly, he didn’t see Tommy any more. He had not expected this. The way Tommy was acting, Adam was sure he would show up and keep bugging him for the rest of that day, albeit hushed and sneakily secretive, but still...

And after _that_ , he received a silent treatment whenever he was in hearing distance. But as soon as he was away far enough, Tommy tore him apart, throwing cusses at him whenever he could and in any combination he could think of.

To make things worse, Tommy had invited some of his friends to back him up and keep him safe, proving that instead of pretending to feel superior, he proved he is more scared than anything.

Being on the receiving end of that verbal diarrhoea is okay, Adam can handle that, all he needs to do is ignore it and work as fast as he can so he can get out of there. But it almost seemed as if Tommy is obsessed with his sexuality. About 90% of the shit that gets thrown his way has a sexual undertone and not in a good way.

But after the night Adam had last night, he keeps just about everything crossable possible crossed that that brat is out for the day, or at least pretends to actually leave him alone for once.

His landlord came to him last night for his rent even though he was a week early. Adam didn’t want to risk being thrown out on the streets and so he used his grocery money to at least pay half of it, promising that he would pay the other half as soon as he received his pay check today.

But without grocery money, he couldn’t do his grocery shopping which he desperately needed to do. His fridge is almost empty and to make sure he has enough strength today, he skipped dinner last night so he could have breakfast this morning and a little lunch this afternoon.

Can you spell cranky?

As Adam walks past the main gate to the staff entrance, he notices 3 cars parked on the premises already. Oh shit, Bratliff’s friends are already here. This is going to be a fun day…

*

Shit, Tommy overslept.

Letting his friends come over a night before seemed like a good idea at first and it would have been if they had prepared everything first instead of start out with vodka shots. Now all his friends are passed out in various guest rooms and nothing has been done what he wanted to have done before this morning.

Fuck, how is he going to take care of everything now? Maybe he can still save his day a bit by letting the dog walking company let their dogs walk on the lawn while Adam is on his break or something? That would freak him out, wouldn’t it? The rest would just have to wait another week.

It’s not as if he is running out of time before his parents are due back home. Whenever they tell him they will be gone for 2 weeks, they never seem to return within 5 or 6 weeks anyway. He would be _very_ surprised if they return earlier. He is even willing to risk any type of punishment for it. Not that they would be bothered to do such a thing. They haven’t been bothered to for years, so why would they be bothered this time?

As Tommy looks outside, he sees Adam working on the rose bushes already. He watches him for a little bit, for some weird reason he feels like he needs to keep watching him.

Within 3 minutes he remembers why, as he watches Adam throw his scissors on the floor and curse at the bushes as if they are to blame. That’s right, he put some extra stems with thorns in there last week but Adam hadn’t needed to treat them then, so he left them in for this week.

Quickly Tommy makes his way out to the terrace, the need for Adam to see he has seen it happen strong. This day seems not lost after all. Let the dogs wait another week to take a crap on the lawn, this is fun enough already.

*

There he is, still in his boxers, which means he must’ve just woken up. He is holding the big coffee cup, so he’s had a rough night with his friends then.

With everything in place in his shed this morning, they must have started drinking before they could get their traps in place. Please oh please, let this mean this day might not be as bad as he feared this morning.

Another hour passes until Adam sees Bratliff’s friends join him on the terrace, each with a huge mug of steaming coffee. It doesn’t take them long to start the chanting of profanities his way, but that’s what that volume button on his iPod was for, right? Adam turns it up as loud as it can go and continues his work.

Ignoring the group of bastards seems to work. Adam can hear them get more and more annoyed with him because he doesn’t respond to them the way they are hoping for and if he is honest, that joys him a hell of a lot more than he is trying to show.

Another medal is deserved when Adam ignores one of Bratliff’s friends who gets up and pisses over the bushes that still need trimming.

Just as one of the songs changes, Adam hears muttering. What now? They cannot agree upon what shit they are going to yell at him next?

Adam looks up and watches an annoyed Tommy say goodbye to his friends. So ignoring them works so well, they got so bored they wanted to leave? Perfect! If only it works on Bratliff too, but you can’t win them all unfortunately.

Maybe he can even risk going to see the head of staff to pick up his pay check now. Bratliff will probably be sulking for a while before he’ll notice Adam’s not there. And if not, his glass is empty so he’ll want to refill that before he’ll come back to annoy Adam. This could be the safest time to get that check then.

When Adam returns, pay check safely tucked away in his wallet, he notices Tommy missing. Oh oh, his tumbler is full already, then where are the lips that are usually attached to said tumbler?

Fifteen long minutes go by before Adam notices Tommy back in his usual spot, in his usual position; tumbler in hand, hawk eyes fixed on him. Phew, everything is back to ‘normal’. Let’s just hope his hangover is killing him too much to do anything today. Or at least until he has had some lunch.

*

Fuckers! Fuckers, that’s what Tommy’s friends are. How could they leave him alone after their promises to stick with him today? They know what that gardener is capable of, then how could they bail on him? Just because he’s not responding the way they hoped? Can’t they see he is trying yet failing miserably to not let it get to him?

Tommy can see it in every fibre in Adam’s being that it is getting to him more than he is pretending to let on, like he always does. The guy is a mysterious motherfucker, but when it comes to this, he is as easy to read as a kid’s book.

He cannot let it lie like this. He has to show Adam who really is boss around here. That he _can_ get away with everything and as lame as it is, Tommy makes his way to the shed as soon as Adam makes his way inside the staff quarters.

Oh yeah, that’s it. Who says you can play with Tommy Joe Ratliff? He’s back and he doesn’t need his friends to back him up.

His lunch has never tasted better than it has today. Adam is having his own sorry excuse for a meal in the green house and when he returns, it’s time for that lawn.

Temperature is almost unbearable today so watching Adam go back and forth in the burning sun with that old beat lawn mower is going to be a moment he will want to remember. Maybe Tommy should set up the camera, so he can have a few laughs again later.

*

Adam’s hope to feel better after he eats his lunch is shot down when one of the slices of bread has white and green spots on them. He has no choice but to take one of the apples he plucked earlier this morning. He’ll need one to get through this day and it’s not as if either Lord or Lady Ratliff will notice one apple missing.

‘Fucking fucker!!!’ Adam yells out loud as soon as he tries to start the lawn mower after his lunch, but gets silence from the motor instead. ‘Are you fucking kidding me? Is this going to be a fucking weekly thing now?’

But Adam came prepared this time. As if he knew Tommy would drain the gas tank again. He takes one of the two gallon bottles filled with gasoline he hid behind some crates. Adam fills the tank quickly, not hiding his feeling of victory. He would get Bratliff back. He cannot wait to see the look on his face once he starts mowing now.

*

What the fuck? How the fuck does that mower function without gasoline? How the hell did he get that bloody thing working? Tommy watches Adam drive the mower across the lawn with a smug look on his face. Tommy knew he should have hidden the keys, but he had been sure that this would have worked as well.

This is so not happening. He _needs_ to gain control back, he needs to think of something before Adam goes home, needs that final prank that will have the bastard dread coming back next week, yet knowing he has no choice. (Because, let’s face it, it’s more than obvious the guy needs the money. When he arrived this morning he noticed the shirt he was wearing (again) now had a few tiny holes in them),

There was only one thing Tommy could think of, but he is sure Adam is expecting that one. Maybe he can add a little twist to it? But that would be dangerous, that would leave evidence and he can’t risk evidence...

*

Shit, where did Bratliff go? He never leaves his spot when Adam’s working. This can’t be good. Adam grows more and more nervous the longer Tommy stays away. He even turns his music off, hoping he will be able to hear something at least. But the engine of the mower drowns out so much that that really is kinda useless.

Adam sighs of relief when he notices Tommy is back in his spot after ten minutes. Unfortunately he graces that same smirk on his face that Adam had had when he brought out the new mower instead of the old one. Oh fuck, what is he up to?

He does not need to wait very long, within two minutes the sprinklers turn on and he is soaking wet before he makes it to the area where he can dump the mowed grass. Still, he cannot let him see it’s getting to him. He knows he is taking a risk, but he decides to take off the shirt of his uniform. It’s hot enough for it, he is sure at least lady Ratliff would not mind. He has felt her hands wonder over his ass more than once in passing by.

Water drips down his toned, freckled torso, making it glisten.

Unfortunately the feeling of victory does not have the result Adam hopes for. Yes, Tommy looks a little bit surprised, but why does he still have that smug look on his face? Fuck, please don’t let him have something even worse in store.

He does....

At first Adam can’t really make out what’s in the tree near the greenhouse which happens to be near one of the bigger sprinklers, but as he comes closer he can make out that they are clothes.... _his_ clothes! Oh no, the fuck, he didn’t...

That’s it, the final straw, Adam has had it. He is going to teach that asshole a lesson and he is going to confront him right now! He doesn’t need to take this, no matter how rich he is. If only the camera on his cell phone still worked, he could have taken pictures to show as evidence to the fucker’s parents, but his lesson will just have to make do.

‘Young Lord Ratliff, may I request your presence for a few minutes?’

Adam has no idea if Bratliff is stupid enough to fall for this. If he has even a little bit of a brain, he’ll know to stay away from Adam as far away as possible.

But Adam watches in surprise as Tommy makes his way to Adam anyway. He’ll wipe that smug look off his face once and for all.

Before Tommy can enter the shed, Adam pins him to the same wall he pinned him to only two weeks ago. His hand back at Tommy’s throat and his face again so close to Tommy’s, the bastard should feel his breath on his skin.

‘You FUCK! You fucking bastard. You think you’re so smug, don’t you? You think you’re so funny and you can just do it all and get away with it? The fuck you don’t. You are going to pay, you spoiled little brat. Who do you think you are anyway? Just because you were born into money and a title does not give you any right to do what you do.

You are so going to pay for this, you know that? You are going to take down my clothes and dry them. I do not want to feel a single wet thread on my body when I leave.’

‘The fuck I will’ Tommy hisses. He is scared and it shows. He had not expected this sudden turn of events. He knows he was wrong, but he figured Adam would be too chicken to do anything about it. ‘You can’t make me. Who says it was me anyway?’

‘I say! And you will, you little fuck.’

‘And what? What will you do? Put your dick up my ass and rape me? How’s that going to prove your point?’

‘What is it with you and your fascination for dicks? You trying to tell me something? Do you _want_ me to fuck you? Is that what you want? Do you want to feel my dick up your... what did you call it again? Wind tunnel? so bad that you see spots by the time I’m through with you? Are you even sure you can handle my dick?’

Where he gets the nerves from, Adam will never know, but he actually grabs Tommy’s hand and puts it on his cock. Tommy’s eyes almost pop out of its sockets, he has probably never been this scared in his sorry ass safe little life, but he does not try to pull back either.

‘That’s right! And I’m not even hard yet. Are you sure you can handle _that_? No, I didn’t think so. So, get your sorr...’

‘What? You need me to be impressed now? Bow down to your tinky winky? _Honey_ , my dick is probably even bigger than that.’

Tommy still does not let go, as if he is afraid to take his hand away.

‘You think you’re so tough? You really want to know what my dick is like? Are you sure, you little prick? Cause I don’t think you can handle every inch of me. You know what? I’ll give you 2 choices: either you get my clothes dry or I will make you eat my come off my dick and _then_ you will get my clothes dry.’

‘Yo-you wouldn’t dare...’

‘Oh no? Wanna bet? What’s it going to be? Come on, I haven’t got all day. You want a little taste of your gay gardener you’ve been ogling at for the last year? Is that it? I get it now, you’ve just been dying for a piece of me. Well, _honey_ , all you had to do was ask. Not that I would have said yes, but at least I would have had some fun for once.’

‘Fuck you! If you really think I will do anything for you, you’ve got another thing coming.’

‘So, you will not dry my clothes, is that what you are saying? Really? Then pucker up, baby, cause I’m gonna feed you good. Get on your knees, wet those pretty lips of yours and open wide.’

Just as Adam is about to force Tommy down on his knees and open his pants, he realises what he is about to do. He could be arrested for rape, for fuck’s sake. This is not worth it. Tommy has probably learned not to fuck with him ever again anyway.

‘Backing out on me, Mister Gardener? I figured you wouldn’t have the balls to do it.’

‘Not backing out, Bratliff, I just do not want to be arrested for rape.’

That fucking smug look in the blonde’s eyes returns. Adam hates that, that means he is up to something, yet again. Does that guy ever learn his lesson?

‘Like I said, you don’t have the balls for it. If you were a real guy, you would put that dick where my mouth is.’

‘Are you actually tempting me?’ This can’t be happening, now the guy is actually asking him to force himself upon him? Is he for real?

‘I knew it; no balls! So your dick really is that small, huh? Go on, feed the pecker to me, or are you too scared to?’

‘That’s it. I’ve heard enough from you’

Adam forces his mouth on Tommy, demands entrance and rapes his mouth, just to get Tommy to shut the fuck up. He tightens his hold on Tommy’s throat while his other hand pulls his hair hard. Tommy yelps but surprises Adam when he starts returning his kisses with hunger. So the fucker actually likes what he is doing to him.

‘You little shit. Do your parents know about you? That you like being raped by men?’

‘As if they’d care. They don’t care about anything I do, as long as I stay out of their way and stay out of prison.’ Tommy’s lips are already swollen, his breathing heavy and his eyes hooded. ‘Now shut up, I thought you wanted to teach me a lesson, you chicken shit.’

‘Jesus, have your parents ever told you you’re a foul mouth? Maybe I should make you wash it, maybe that will teach you a lesson. I bet that would turn you on too.’ As Adam talks, Tommy’s breathing becomes more and more irregular. Tommy bites his lip, so hard it draws blood. When his body starts to shudder and his eyes fall closed, Tommy doesn’t hesitate and returns his lips to Adam’s.

‘Are you sure about this? You’re not going to freak out? Or sue me?’

‘Why would I? I haven’t had this much fun in ages, why would I take my own fun away? And don’t worry about me freaking out, I think I have probably already had more dick up my ass than you have.’

‘Then we are going to do it my way and as much as I would love to show the rest of the staff you actually do know how to take an order from someone, I am not doing this outside.’

Adam lets go of Tommy’s throat, but pulls him by his hair, inside the shed and pushes him roughly up against a door to one of the closets. His hand returns to Tommy’s throat again as Tommy somehow seems to need it. Needs the grounding.

‘You look pretty when you’re needy, begging me with your eyes. I bet you look even prettier with you lips around my cock. But you are going to take your clothes off first, like the good little slut you are. I want to have something to look at while you suck me off.’

*

With shaking fingers, Tommy starts to unbutton his shirt, which isn’t easy as Adam still has a strong hold on his throat. He knows better than to ask if he can be let go for a few seconds, he will not get it anyway and the hold would only tighten.

Maybe he _should_ ask…

That thought alone sends shivers all over him and his cock goes from half hard to painful in a matter of seconds. But he wants to show Adam he can be a good boy too, so he obeys and, with a little difficulty, takes off his now unbuttoned shirt and goes for his pants.

As soon as he opens his pants, a strong smell reaches them. Tommy’s face turns beet red and a look of fear is in his eyes. How the fuck is he going to explain this? Will there be consequences? Will Adam say or do anything?

Adam’s eyes light up, a smug smirk graces his face and it is more than clear he is enjoying this situation a whole lot more than he is trying to show.

‘Well, well, well, do I really affect you this much, Bratliff? Creaming your pants from my handling? I feel honoured. Maybe I should reward you for that. Yet maybe you should also not be too happy about that yet. But I will tell you your rewarding punishment later. First you will take off your come-stained underwear and let me look at you.’

Why is this affecting Tommy so much? He already knew submission did things to him, but never like this. His hands are trembling with excitement as he takes off his pants and underwear, kicks off his shoes and tries to push everything away without moving too much.

‘Very good! Beautiful. Now, on your knees, pretty boy.’

And to his own surprise, Tommy does. So far, this has been the hottest fuck Tommy has not even had yet, but if it’s this good already, it would be impossible to be disappointed later, right?

Tommy tries to get the trembling under control as he unzips Adam’s pants. He does not dare to pull them all the way down, the way Adam is treating him, he would probably not appreciate bold actions. Tommy looks up at Adam as he grabs the hem of Adam’s shorts and waits for a nod of approval to continue.

Once he gets it, he pulls out Adam’s almost hard cock. Holy shit, it _is_ big and it’s not even fully hard yet. How the hell is he going to fit that in his mouth? Let alone anywhere else if Adam wants it? Again Tommy looks up, waits for any kind of approval and opens his mouth just in time.

*

Fuck, this is hot. Adam cannot believe the situation he is in. Who would have thought that the Ratliff’s son was so eager for it?

As Adam looks down, he sees Tommy actually wait for his approval and open his mouth. He has never seen such a hot thing in his life. But instead of granting permission to Tommy to close his lips around his throbbing length, he takes matters in his own hands and pushes himself inside Tommy’s mouth.

Adam is relentless; he doesn’t wait for Tommy to get used to the size that is invading his mouth, but starts fucking it mercilessly. Adam pulls Tommy’s hair back, changing the angle so he can thrust harder and harder. It’s obvious this isn’t Tommy’s first time on his knees either, he is taking it like a pro and seems to love it too.

Deeper and deeper Adam pushes. Tommy gags once or twice, but does not complain and Adam keeps going. He pushes himself far down Tommy’s throat and holds him still until he chokes. Still Tommy takes it all, it’s as if it fuels him even more.

When Adam feels another movement he cannot place, he looks down and watches as Tommy is holding his dick, pinching it but not jerking himself. He probably already figured out he is not allowed to do so without Adam’s permission but this takes the edge off a little bit.

‘Don’t touch yourself, Bratliff. Take your hand off your cock! You are in no way allowed to touch yourself, do you hear me? If I see you do it again, I will not let you come when I’m done with you. And you will only come when I tell you to, do you understand?’

This time Tommy doesn’t yelp as Adam pulls him up by his hair and pushes him backwards over the old lawn mower. Adam just watches him, for two minutes that’s all he does and it shows in Tommy’s eyes that it’s making him insecure. Adam can almost hear his mind scream for Adam to do something, to touch him, kiss him or even fuck him without preparation.

After a few minutes, Adam raises his hand and touches one of Tommy’s nipples, taking it between his fingers and twists it around until there is no more give. Tommy hisses, he is in pain, but he takes it. He has no choice and he knows he doesn’t. His other nipple undergoes the same torment, yet all it does is make Tommy’s cock leak with pre-come.

‘Get up’ Adam demands ‘Get me my wallet. You took my clothes, so you know where my wallet is.’

‘But your clothes are outside, up in a tree, is your wallet really in there? Did you really not leave it safe in here somewhere?’

‘Well, since I figured my _clothes_ were safe in here, yes my wallet is in my pants. Now go, don’t make me wait. No, you may not put clothes on, you will get it just as you are now and make sure you are still hard when you return. I want to see your pretty cock bounce when you walk back in.’

It takes Tommy five full minutes to return with the wallet, soaking wet. His face crimson red and his cock harder than steel. But instead of praising Tommy, like he had hoped, all Adam does is nod and motion him over.

‘Give me my wallet, bend over the mower forwards, spread your legs and wait for me. Head down and no peeking.’

*

Tommy can hardly stand it any longer. Adam is driving him insane with want. So far he has heard two wrappers torn up, but what is he doing? One is probably a condom, or at least he really, really, really hopes it is a condom. But what is the other one?

Then he feels cool liquid drip over his hole. Fuck that’s cold. Is that the other package? All the times he got fucked, the guy either had a bottle of lube or they went raw. How come he never knew about packages?

A single finger inches its way inside but leaves Tommy’s body just as quickly as it entered. Adam repeats this a few times, just a single finger deep inside, as far as it can go and then out again. Tommy can feel new lube pushed inside every time, but why doesn’t Adam add a second finger?

Tommy soon has his answer. As Adam’s finger leaves his hole for the fourth time, he hears Adam move behind him. Two hands grab his ass and without warning or further prep Adam shoves his cock deep inside Tommy’s ass.

Adam stays where he is for a few seconds. He doesn’t move, just lets Tommy get used to the unwarned invasion. But then he pulls out, all the way. Before Tommy can protest however, Adam slams back in, to the hilt and again doesn’t move.

Then he grabs Tommy’s hair and pulls back so hard, Tommy sees stars. Adam pulls him up by his hair and hisses in his ear ‘You’ve been a bad boy, Tommy Joe, a very bad boy. I am going to fuck that bad behaviour out of you. I am going to fuck you so hard, you will never think of treating me bad ever again. If you do treat me bad again, I will not be this kind. Next time I will not prep you, and if you’ve been really bad, I might not even use lube on you. Do you hear me?’

'Answer me, Bratliff!’

‘Y-yes. Yes, Adam.’

‘Good boy. Now, grab the steering wheel and don’t you dare come. I know you are close, very close, but you will come when I tell you to. Obey and you will come when I do, disobey and you will not be allowed to come until I return next week.’

Finally Adam starts moving, hard and fast. Deep, so deep it hurts, but so good at the same time. Thrust after thrust, Tommy tries to keep himself under control. Adam keeps hitting his prostate in a way that made him want to shoot his load minutes ago, even thinking of dead puppies doesn’t seem to be working.

Breathing deep through his nose, Tommy tries to gain control. He is so close, so fucking close, it’s killing him, the need to come so strong he is nauseous. Breathing hard, he takes every lethal thrust Adam gives him.

Adam keeps up his pace, pounding into him, through him. Tommy feels a change, Adam’s thrusts become more uncontrolled, more erratic. But he still keeps up his pace. Tommy’s got to hand it to Adam, he really has had quite a few dicks up his ass, but none of them had his stamina, his ability to keep going and going and soooo good. He was even willing to say that this was the best fuck in his life... and he has had some A+ fucks already.

‘P-please, Adam, please may I come? P-please? I-I can’t hold it much longer, it hurts’

Thrust after thrust after thrust, faster and faster, harder and deeper, but no answer from Adam. The pain increases with each thrust but that only makes it harder on Tommy. He needs that pain, craves it.

‘Come...’ Is all Adam tells Tommy after what feels like a lifetime and it’s all he needs. He does not even need to touch himself, no reason to jerk off, even if he _had_ been allowed to. As soon as that one word leaves Adam’s lips, Tommy comes all over the seat of the old lawn mower. He sees spots and fights consciousness, he does not want to miss a single second of this mind-blowing orgasm that could kill him.

Uncontrollable pounding keeps hitting him, how Adam does this, Tommy does not understand. The need to come down from his high is ignored as his hole tries to keep up with its abuse.

Finally Adam goes rigid. Tommy thinks he can actually feel Adam’s come fire from the tip of his cock into the condom, even though he _knows_ that’s impossible.

Then Adam’s body goes limp and covers Tommy’s tiny body. Tommy carries his weight and finally he gets a chance to catch his own breath. Right then he makes a decision he knows he needs to take, he only hopes Adam understands his choice.

*

Adam puts on his wet clothes Tommy eventually took down for him. Tommy offered to get them dry after all, but the way he had used that tiny body, he felt guilty if he would have. He cannot believe the turn of events this day has taken. Who would have thought this morning that the person he hates the most would turn out to be the very best fuck Adam has ever had?

Tommy requested his leave after he begged Adam to dry his clothes after all. Adam refuses, figuring Tommy would want to leave from embarrassment. And Tommy did, quickly... Which kind of disappointed him a little bit if he was honest.

Adam packs up his things, or really just his wallet with a new pay check in it. Tommy insisted he at least got that replaced before Adam left, and his iPod, and closes down for the week. He is already looking forward to next Wednesday, hoping it will be just as good as today, even if there would not be any sex involved (though, that _would_ be a bonus).

As he closes up, he sees Tommy come out of the house through the terrace doors. He carries a duffle bag, but doesn’t think anything of it. He is probably on his way to a party a few states away.

But as Adam makes his way to the gate, he notices Tommy is walking the same path. They arrive at the gate at the same time and Adam almost asks him where Tommy is off to. How he manages not to, he does not know but for some reason he is proud that he doesn’t.

‘I’m coming with you’ , Tommy answers without being asked, determination clear in his trembling voice.

‘Eh... what?’

‘I’m coming with you! I want you to be my master... or something. I want to take care of you, be your servant, your sub. Please take me with you. You’ve already shown me more love and dedication than my parents ever have. Please don’t let me stay here.’

‘But... Tommy, seriously, you have no idea about the real world. You really need to stay here. I’ll be back in a week...’

‘No, no, no, you can’t leave me all alone here. Please don’t do this, please don’t leave me behind. I will do anything for you, please tell me you’ll take me with you. You’ll kill me if you don’t.’

‘Tommy, you don’t get it. I can barely even afford taking care of myself, I survive on one or two meals a day, I cannot cut down on that, I really do need to eat, you know?’

‘But, I’ve got my trust fund that I’ll have access to when I turn 23, that’s only a bit more than a year away and until then I’ve got enough money to keep us very well fed. I _can_ take care of you, please let me.’

*

Tommy’s eyes look desperate and he drops down to his knees, holding on to Adam, begging him silently to take him with him. His parents will be gone for weeks and yes he can let his friends stay at his house, they still have lives of their own. He’s sick and tired of being lonely and Adam is just what he needs. Someone to finally tell him what to do, someone who tells him no, someone who bothers to actually look at him and tell him he does good.

‘No, Tommy’ Adam says to him. ‘You are going to stay here, you hear me? If you prove yourself over the next few weeks, I might think about it, but until then you will listen to me and follow my instructions I will give you every week before I leave, okay?’

Tommy could do that. He would prove to Adam he can follow orders and be good.

He listens to Adam as he gives detailed instructions. Wow, when had he thought of those? Tommy writes them down mentally, hoping he can remember everything. When Adam is done, he lifts Tommy’s chin and kisses him softly. The fucker, he did that on purpose so the staff could see.

‘Final thing; you will not touch yourself while I’m away. No matter how desperate you get. I _will_ know if you have, Bratliff!!’

Adam turns after his last instruction and walks out. Only one week until he is back, seven days, 168 hours... or 160 if you look at it, Tommy will survive that, right?


End file.
